The main objectives of this project are to determine opitmal behavioral treatments for Raynaud's disease and phenomenon and elucidate reasons for their effectiveness. Three studies are proposed. In the first, subjects will be randomly assigned to receive one of 4 treatments: finger temperature biofeedback, autogenic training, cognitive stress management, or EMG biofeedback (control procedure). Half of the subjects will also receive a cold desensitization procedure in addition to one of the above 4 treatments. Multiple physiological recordings during treatment will be used to assess the specific effects of each procedure. Cold stress tests and ambulatory finger temperature recordings will be used to objectively evaluate treatment outcome in addition to patient self-reports. The second study will repeat the first with a group of patients suffering from Raynaud's phenomenon, secondary to scleroderma. In the third study, patient self-reports of stress will be correlated with temperature recorded during vasospastic attacks, to examine the relative contribution of temperature and stress in symptom production. They will also be correlated with treatment outcomes, to examine the differential effectiveness of the treatments. In addition, temperature responses to stressful imagery will be used to assess treatment outcome and the role of stress.